Siempre
by Natalys
Summary: Hermione le hará comprender a Severus que hay una forma de volver a ver la luz.


La noche era fría. EL invierno cada vez estaba más cerca y se sentía en el ambiente. Sus ropas lo protegían de las bajas temperaturas pero a pesar de eso una sensación gélida invadía su pecho y lo hacía estremecer. Ayudado por un hechizo de _localización_ se acercó cuidadosamente a la pequeña mesita que se encontraba en una de las esquinas de su sala y agarró la botella de Whisky de Fuego. Sabía que el vaso estaba justo al lado pero al intentar tomarlo su mano chocó con él y lo derribó, haciendo que cayera al suelo y se rompiera en cientos de trozos.

—¡Maldita sea!—exclamó con frustración.

Su vida era una mierda. Detestaba ese encierro en el que estaba obligado a permanecer, pero ¿Qué otra cosa le quedaba? Ya no podía preparar pociones, no podía dar clases y la poca magia que realizaba era sólo para ayudar a satisfacer sus necesidades de alimento o de limpieza. Sólo le quedaba la mera esencia de existir pero a la altura de su vida y en sus condiciones, hasta esto le importunaba. No, no tenía pensamientos suicidas, no era un cobarde como para no luchar. Si la guerra no había acabado con él, si aquella condenada serpiente no le había introducido el suficiente veneno como para matarlo, no iba a permitir que la ceguera lo hiciese. Sabía que era una cuestión de práctica, de acostumbrarse a su nueva situación. Y desde un principio había comprendido que no resultaría fácil… Pero esto estaba yendo peor de lo que esperaba.

Volvió a caminar, contando casi inconscientemente los pasos que habían desde allí hasta el sillón. Ya en otro momento recogería los trozos de vidrio. En ese momento estaba tan deprimido que ni siquiera tenía ánimos de levantar la varita. Destapó la botella y arrogó la tapa al suelo. Se la llevó a la boca y bebió un largo sorbo. La costumbre hacía que ya el ardor del líquido ambarino no quemara su garganta como al principio, reduciendo su efecto de calidez, pero no le importaba demasiado. Presentía que dentro de un par de horas estaría tan ebrio que todo le daría igual. Su nuez de adán subía y bajaba a medida que daba tragos cada vez más largos, como si quisiera ahogarse en alcohol. La idea le resultó tentadora desde el punto de vista figurativo.

Ahogar las penas en alcohol… Tentador pero ridículo a la vez. Las penas seguirían estando allí una vez que recuperara la lucidez.

El sonido de unos golpes hizo detener el trayecto de la botella a mitad de camino. Se dio cuenta que provenían de la puerta de entrada de la casa pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo por levantarse. No quería ver a nadie. La única que había venido una vez, unos meses atrás, fue Minerva pero le había prohibido terminantemente que volviese a aparecer por allí. No quería su compasión. No quería la compasión de nadie. Porque, aunque no podía verlo, podía sentir esas miradas melancólicas observándolo como si fuera un maldito inútil que no podría nunca salir a delante por cuenta propia. Y detestaba, odiaba esa sensación de impotencia que lo invadía cuando esto sucedía, porque ellos le hacían creer que no podría logarlo…

Por eso prefería la soledad y la oscuridad que lo rodeaba.

—¡SEVERUS!

Su espalda se tensó al reconocer a la persona que lo llamaba a gritos.

—¡Por Morgana!—exclamó sin levantar la voz, maldiciendo a cuanto mago conociera.

¿Qué hacía ella allí? ¿Por qué demonios había ido a verlo? Se suponía que estaba en el castillo, sentada en el salón de clases, escuchando alguna lección con esa suprema atención que siempre ponía, anotando cada palabra que decían el profesor por temor a olvidarse de algo importante. ¡Demonios!

—¡Severus, sé que estás ahí, abre inmediatamente si no quieres que derribe la puerta!

Y él no tenía duda alguna de que lo haría. Así que, como no quería quedarse sin puerta, se levantó despacio y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada, esquivando muy dificultosamente los obstáculos.

—¡Severus!

—¡Cálmate, ya voy!—se vio obligado a gritar a mitad de camino por temor a que ella se precipitara al interior con un estallido.

Cuando llegó hasta la pared tanteó hasta dar con la puerta y la abrió, apartándose un poco para dejarla entrar. No podía verla pero casi podía imaginarla, toda hecha un mar de nervios, con esos cabellos tan únicos formando figuras irreconocibles que se enredaban entre ellos. Sus manos seguramente tendrían las uñas cortas, muy cortas porque se las habría mordido. Y sus ojos castaños estarían ensombrecidos de la preocupación, o la furia, ya pronto lo averiguaría. Y si, como suponía, había escapado del castillo después de averiguar su paradero, todavía llevaría el uniforme escolar pulcramente arreglado. La conocía bien, demasiado bien para tratarse de su ex alumna.

Sintió su presencia entrando a la habitación y cerró la puerta de nuevo. Estaba por hablar pero una mano se estrelló contra su pecho con fuerza, haciéndolo tambalear levemente. Aquello lo tomó por sorpresa.

—¡¿Qué rayos te sucede?!—le preguntó anonadado.

—¿A mí? ¡¿Qué me sucede a mí, Severus?! ¡Eres un maldito bastardo!

Hizo una mueca de disgusto. Sí, muchos lo habían llamado así pero le dolía que ella lo hiciera.

—¡Seis meses! ¡Seis condenados meses sin saber nada de ti! ¡Creí que habías muerto hasta que me enteré, por leer El Profeta, que se te habían perdonado de tus acusaciones! ¿Te das cuenta lo que significó para mí enterarme que estabas vivo por el periódico? Y luego, seguí esperándote… Pero no me contactaste. ¿Por qué?

Severus cerró los ojos por unos momentos, aunque le resultaba exactamente igual a su mente. La misma oscuridad.

—Señorita Granger, entienda que…

—¿Ahora ya no soy más Hermione?—se oía su tono herido—¿Por qué, Severus? Esperé y esperé… una carta, una nota. Incluso tuve la tonta esperanza de que fueras a buscarme, de que me quisieras contigo de vuelta después de…

—¿De qué, Hermione?—la interrumpió con rabia, una rabia que iba dirigida a él mismo más que a ella.—Sólo fueron un par de besos en un pasillo oscuro.

Se hizo una pausa y pudo oírla titubear.

—Te dije que te amaba y pensé que… que sentías lo mismo por mí. Pero fui una verdadera idiota, ¿verdad?—se rio nerviosamente pero Severus pudo oír el dolor en sus palabras—Nunca me dijiste que me querías.

Se sintió agonizar. Eso había dolido mucho más que los colmillos de Nagini clavados en su cuello.

—Por supuesto que te amaba—confesó con voz estrangulada—Pero eso ya no importa.

El silencio que se hizo entre ellos fue pesado y palpable pero, de pronto, él pudo escuchar un sonido proveniente de del sitio que suponía estaba Hermione.

—No llores.

Se arrepintió inmediatamente después de que esas palabras salieron de su boca. ¿Qué clase de consuelo podría darle? No llores… Un consuelo insignificante, que casi pasaba desapercibido. No la merecía. Ella jamás tendría que haberse presentado en su casa. Tampoco debería estar exigiendo una explicación por algo que quedó en el pasado. Si antes él no era lo suficientemente bueno para estar a su lado ahora… ahora ni siquiera tenía el derecho de poder hablarle. No la merecía, no podía tenerla. A su lado, no sería nada más que un estorbo. Era el imbécil ciego y amargado, y ella la jovencita llena de vida.

—No lloro—lo contradijo—Estoy riéndome. ¿A caso no te das cuenta de lo ridículo que suena lo que acabas de decir? Me amas, según tú, y yo te amo. Pero aun así dices que ahora ya no importa. No tiene sentido.

—Lo tiene. Mucho más de lo que imaginas.

—Pues entonces deberás explicarme, porque yo no lo entiendo.

El reto estaba en su voz.

—Hermione…

—¡Anda, dímelo! Porque si lo que quieres decirme es que ya te cansaste de mí, que cualquier sentimiento que tenías ha desaparecido, que…

—¡Hermione, escúchame!—exclamó dando un tambaleante paso hacia donde sentía su voz—¡No puedo ver! ¡Estoy completamente ciego!

Ella se silenció inmediatamente y, aunque no podía verla, pudo adivinar perfectamente que en este momento recién se estaba dando cuenta de su mirada fija, como perdida. Hermione era muy inteligente pero cuando la furia o la frustración la invadían tenía pequeños despistes. Y en esta ocasión había llegado tan concentrada en exigir una explicación que apenas lo había mirado.

Pero después de que de su boca salieran aquellas dos frases, nadie dijo nada. Ella parecía estar sumida en ese asombro, en esa incredulidad… Quiso tomarla de los hombros, zarandearla, hacerla reaccionar, obligarla a que le dijera algo pero no lo hizo. No tuvo el valor.

Escuchó que ella se aclaraba suavemente la garganta.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Cuándo…?—sus preguntas eran incompletas pero claras.

Él las entendía y también podía entreoír el nudo en la garganta de la joven que tenía delante. Por esa razón no había querido contactarse con ella y decirle lo que le pasaba. No quería saber que era triste por su culpa.

—Después del ataque. El veneno viajó rápidamente por la sangre y, a pesar de que logró llegar a mi corazón, no fue suficiente como para detenerlo. Pero algo debía sucederme, ¿no? Mis ojos fueron los que sí lograron perecer.

—Aún no lo creo. ¿No ves nada? ¿Absolutamente nada?

Lanzó un suspiro.

—No veo nada más que oscuridad. Es como si siempre fuera de noche y yo me acabara de despertar en medio de mi cama, desorientado.

—¿Te han revisado los medimagos? Posiblemente haya alguna cura y sólo hay que ponerla en práctica. A lo mejor es todo pasajero.

—No, Hermione—negó con la cabeza—No lo es. No hay solución, he ido con cuanto medimago se me ha cruzado delante.

—Pero… ¡Debe haber una solución!—exclamó con desesperación.

—No la hay y es por eso que no podemos estar juntos.

Eso era lo mejor para ambos, dar un _adiós _para siempre y no importaba cuántas ansias sentía él de pedirle que se quedase a su lado, por un par de horas tal vez, por unos días o para siempre. Nada de eso importaba porque debía dejarla libre.

—¡¿Por qué estás ciego?! ¿Esa es la razón que se te ocurre darme? ¡Eres realmente un bastardo si piensas alejarme con esa pobre excusa!

—¿Excusa? ¡Escúchate a ti misma primero! Me acusas de ser un bastardo por hacerte querer ver la realidad pero parece que vives en ese mundo de fantasía que tú misma creaste. ¡Despierta, Hermione, soy un maldito ciego que sólo te molestará!¡Siempre estoy despistado, me pierdo en mi propia casa, se me caen las cosas, se me rompen! Mereces tener a alguien mejor en tu vida.

—¡Ahg! ¡Eres insoportable! ¿A caso no te das cuenta que yo no quiero a alguien más, que puede que ese ser perfecto que supones existe para mí no sea lo que yo busco? ¡Te quiero a ti, maldita sea! ¿De cuántas maneras debo decírtelo?

—Entiende, por favor…—dijo ya entono de súplica al sentir como sus propias barreras peligraban.

Ella no lo podía querer a él, no la merecía.

Sintió un par de pasos y una calidez producto tan sólo de la proximidad del cuerpo de Hermione. Estaba casi seguro que unos simples centímetros de distancia los separaban. Él podría alzar las manos y acariciar sus brazos y… ¡No! Se detuvo inmediatamente, apretando sus manos en puños para vencer a la tentación.

—No, Severus, entiende tú, el único modo en que podrás deshacerte de mí será diciéndome que ya no me quieres.

—Sabes que te estaría mintiendo.

—Lo sé—por su tono pudo deducir que estaba sonriendo—Y porque incluso te niegas a mentirme sé que no quieres que me vaya.

Y sin darle tiempo a decir nada más se paró de puntas de pie y, apoyándose en su pecho, besó sus labios con cuidado, como si tuviera algún temor a dañarlo. Pero Severus pronto comprendió que ese beso no quería hacerle ver como una persona frágil sino que la tranquilidad y la lentitud en que se movían sus labios sólo era producto del deseo de querer sentirlo por completo, de querer sentir como el amor fluía de sus pechos. Dejó que sus manos se relajasen y que por sí solas, en medio de esa oscuridad, se elevaran y pudieran tocar la piel de sus manos.

—Estás fría—dijo cortando el beso de repente al darse cuenta de la temperatura.

—Es que salí tan deprisa que no me di cuenta que sólo tenía la camisa. Olvidé buscar mi capa.

—Vamos frente a la chimenea.

Comenzó a caminar, intentando guiarla mientras ella lo tomaba del brazo y se aferrara a él como si temiese que se escapase si lo soltaba.

Ambos ingresaron a la sala y Hermione hizo encender de nuevo el fuego ya que sólo quedaban unas pocas brazas. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro en el sillón.

—¿Cómo supiste dónde me encontraba?

—McGonagall. Insistí tanto hasta que casi me lo gritó—rio suavemente—Debiste estar ahí para ver su cara cuando le dije que me marchaba ya mismo…

—No podría haberla visto aun si estuviéramos cara a cara.

—Oh. Lo siento, yo no quise…

—No te preocupes—contuvo un suspiro—No me incomodaste. De hecho, detestaría que me tratases como si nada sucediese. Porque algo me sucede y esto causa muchas complicaciones en mi vida. ¿Estás segura que quieres continuar con esto?

—Muy segura—respondió rápidamente, sin siquiera pensarlo de nuevo.

Y volvió a besarlo. Pero esta vez era un beso diferente, más atrevido, con ciertos toques de pasión que querían demostrarle que no pensaba cambiar de opinión a la ligera. Y él no la detuvo, no quería hacerlo, quería disfrutar de sus labios cuanto pudiera.

Sintió una mano de ella tocar su mejilla en una suave caricia.

—Tienes barba—dijo con cierta diversión entre beso y beso.

—¿Te molesta?—Se permitió buscarla con sus manos y arrastrarla hasta su regazo.

—No. Sólo… es diferente.

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Es realmente triste pensar que posiblemente jamás volveré a verte—musitó de repente, asombrándose a sí mismo ya que no había esperado pronunciar esas palabras en voz alta.

Tenía cierto temor de olvidar el color de sus ojos, o el modo gracioso en que sus labios se fruncían cuando estaba molesta. Tenía miedo de que con el paso de los años la imagen mental que tenía en su cabeza se distorsionara por completo hasta quedar nada más que una confusa nebulosa.

—¡Oh, Severus! Puede que no me veas pero puedes tocarme siempre que quieras. Mira, así.

Tomó la mano de él entre las suyas y se las llevó a su rostro, haciéndola deslizar con lentitud por cada rasgo de él. Primero su frente, tersa y joven; después sus cejas, bajando por la curva de sus párpados cerrados hasta que sus pestañas le hicieron cosquillas en la yemas de sus dedos. Luego, delineó el contorno de su nariz, sintiendo como la calidez salía de sus fosas nasales. Para lo último dejó sus labios y allí se entretuvo más tiempo. Con su pulgar acarició su labio superior, delgado pero tentador por esa curva superior que le daba forma de corazón. Su labio inferior era mucho más relleno y le resultaba un terrible esfuerzo el no inclinar su cabeza y, después de buscar a ciega, succionarlo con su boca como si de una fruta se tratase. Podía verlos en su mente, rojos y algo inflamados por los besos.

Alzó su otra mano también para así poder llevar ambas a cada lado de su cuello, deslizándolas primero hacia arriba, tocando sus orejas y la base de su revoltoso cabello, para luego bajar suavemente, sólo con la punta de sus dedos, la piel que se le presentaba como ofrenda. Pero los botones de la camisa y el nudo de su corbata.

Quiso apartar las manos pero las de ellas se posaron sobre las suyas, deteniéndolo.

—Sigue.

—Pero…—él tenía sus dudas puesto que sabía a dónde los podía llevar si seguía tocándola.

—Sigue—insistió.

Una parte de su ser quiso protestar pero la otra rápidamente la acalló. Se tomó su tiempo para desanudar su corbata y luego para desabrochar los botones de su camisa hasta sacarla del borde de su falda. Con cuidado y guiándose por los lados de la tela, subió hasta sus hombros y, colocando su pulgar entre la camisa y la piel, hizo que se deslizara por sus brazos hasta caer al suelo. La sintió estremecerse y él también se estremeció.

Sus manos se dedicaron a tocar sus brazos, sus codos, sus muñecas, sus manos, sus dedos. Se las llevó a los labios y se dedicó a besarlas con cuidado. Quería disfrutar del momento, de que todos sus sentidos estuvieran alertas a pesar de que en sus ojos la oscuridad seguía. Fue subiendo con besos por su brazo hasta llegar nuevamente a sus hombros y allí fue donde ella buscó otra vez su boca. No pudo evitar gemir al sentirla moverse en su regazo para quedar sentada a horcajadas, permitiendo que sus bragas quedaran en contacto directo con su pantalón, en una zona muy sensible de su cuerpo. Acarició su espalda, sintiendo la curva de su columna, el borde de sus omóplatos, el broche de su sostén que pronto quedó también tendido en el suelo.

Esa noche, para él, fue como ver la luz. Fue como volver a verla otra vez. Cada caricia que le prodigaba, cada sonido que salía de su boca, cada rincón de su cuerpo dejó de ser un secreto y la conoció como nadie más. Ella fue explicándole, cuando no podía sentir, en donde se encontraban algunas viejas marcas de la infancia, productos de caídas y tropiezos. Se le aceleró el corazón descubrir que, justo encima de su pubis, ligeramente del lado izquierdo, se encontraba un pequeño lunar marrón. Cuando él lo acarició con su lengua, pudo sentirlo.

La amó en todos los sentidos de la palabra. No sólo físicamente sino que cuando la penetró con sumo cuidado y descubrió que él era el primero que la tocaba tan profunda e íntimamente no pudo hacer nada más que pensar en entregarle su alma.

No había ninguna posibilidad que aquello le estuviese sucediendo en realidad. Le parecía todo demasiado irreal, demasiado maravilloso como para que le estuviese pasando a él. Él, que por momentos había dejado de tener esperanzas, que había dejado de creer que podría volver a verla. Porque en ese momento la estaba viendo. Estaba memorizándola con el tacto. Estaba logrando vislumbrar un poco de luz en esa eterna noche a la que estaba condenado a vivir.

¿Y cuánto más podría perderse en su propia casa si ella estaba a su lado?

.

Se arroparon juntos sobre el sofá. Era pequeño pero cabían perfectamente. Él dejaba que su mano se deslizase por la curva de su espalda sin prisa alguna. Subiendo y bajando.

—Quédate—tuvo el valor finalmente de decirle.

Ella se acomodó con cuidado sobre su pecho, abrazándolo. Su respiración estaba haciéndose cada vez más pausada.

—Siempre—dijo antes de caer en el sueño.


End file.
